


На твоем языке

by maricon_lanero



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, PWP, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: — Можешь всю целиком? — спрашивает Билли с неожиданной настойчивостью, будто для него очень важно, чтобы Стив мог — и мог прямо сейчас.





	На твоем языке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lying on the Bed of Your Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449941) by [crushcandles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushcandles/pseuds/crushcandles). 



> Бетили Уна и Кэл. <3

— Тебе слабо? — подначивает Билли Харгроув с другого конца двора. Там собралась целая толпа — стоят вокруг на пожухлой траве. Билли дергает острым подбородком, так что Стиву предельно ясно, кому адресованы эти слова. У Билли пиво в руке и пивом же облита вся его ужасная футболка с логотипом какой-то группы — буквы на лого потрескались от старости и намокли.

Головы всех в кругу разворачиваются в сторону Стива — будто волна прокатывается, оставляя нового короля кеги ради старого. Пока Билли не сказал свое слово, они все умоляли дать им шанс попытать счастья. Теперь же они стоят замерев и ждут, что сделает Стив.

Тот цепляет на лицо выражение «ой да ладно», но и сам не вполне уверен, что оно значит: отказ или согласие. На Стива глядят выжидающе и пьяно, и в нем вспыхивает гордость, так что он делает шаг в круг, не успев все как следует обдумать.

Стив завязал делать стойки на кеге еще тогда, когда пытался сойтись с Нэнси, до того, как в город заявился Билли. Ей такие развлечения не нравились — она считала их идиотскими, вот Стив и бросил это дело. Все равно фишка давно устарела: ему не нужно было быть королем кеги, чтобы нравиться людям. Но вот разучиться это делать, он уверен, невозможно — как невозможно разучиться кататься на велике или целоваться.

К Стиву подходит Томми, который не раз катался на этом же конкретном велике, и подзуживает:

— Потерял хватку, Харрингтон.

Стив наспех заправляет рубашку в штаны.

— Ты меня, главное, не урони, и все будет хорошо.

Томми отвечает ему ухмылкой из коллекции «ой да ладно»: за все время он не ронял его ни разу.

Стив упирается руками в кегу и наклоняется. Томми засовывает ему конец шланга в рот, кто-то еще подходит с другой стороны и помогает встать на руки. Стив смотрит на этого второго человека, когда его уже переворачивают, и ловит взгляд потемневших глаз Билли. Тот широко скалится в улыбке.

— Не... — начинает говорить Стив с мундштуком во рту — хочет громко произнести: «не урони меня», чтобы все услышали. Они с Билли учатся вместе и тусят на одних вечеринках, но Стив ему совсем не доверяет, хоть последние месяцы тот и вел себя тихо. Разве что как-то заявил, что Ромео и Джульетта — это не любовь; что они просто тупые подростки, испоганившие жизнь огромной толпе народа. («Не тормози, Харрингтон. Любви не существует».)

Но Стиву не удается договорить, потому что Билли крепко обхватывает его голень, и в рот снизу вверх начинает литься пиво.

И нет, это совсем не то же самое, что кататься на велике или целоваться. Такое ощущение, словно он тонет. Немедленно наваливается невыносимое желание прокашляться, но нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя. Все смотрят; он глотает. Все это закончится, только если продолжать глотать.

Кровь приливает к лицу и стучит в ушах в одном ритме с толпой, скандирующей: «Стив! Стив! Стив!». Он глотает, крепко держась одеревенелыми пальцами за края кеги.

Он не помнит, что нужно сделать, чтобы остановиться. Как он вообще справлялся раньше? Отворачивал лицо, кашляя или смеясь? Или Томми просто знал, когда надо было отпустить?

Стив глотает и открывает глаза. Он видит, как левая ладонь разжимается и соскальзывает с кеги. Рот Стива наполняется пивом, и он заваливается влево.

— Эй! — кричит Томми, и в переполненный живот Стива упирается чье-то плечо. Это ужасно, но по крайней мере теперь он не падает. Томми перекрывает шланг, чем спасает Стива, и тот сглатывает все, что во рту, делая наконец глубокий вдох, шумный и булькающий.

Билли — должно быть, это его плечо упирается Стиву в желудок — треплет его за бок, будто какое-то послушное животное. Толпа ревет, и Стива ставят обратно на ноги. Он и забыл, как после такого шатает; стараясь не делать резких движений, он выбрасывает вверх кулак, и толпа ревет еще сильнее. Стиву кажется, что разбухший от пива язык не помещается во рту.

Билли ухмыляется и снова подталкивает его плечо; удар в этот раз приходится куда-то в бицепс Стива.

— Неплохо, — с ноткой восхищения говорит он. Глаза его темны, а губы влажны.

*

Засвидетельствовав триумфальное возвращение Короля Стива, круг людей у кеги распадается. Вечеринка продолжается: все идут обратно в теплый, залитый светом дом, гораздо более приятный, чем холодный темный двор.

Внутри Стив курсирует по помещению; несколько раз его останавливают, чтобы дать пять или хлопнуть по спине, отчего пиво в его животе мерзко плещется из стороны в сторону. Хоть он не так уж и много выпил, оно осело внутри тяжестью. Стив не пьян, пока нет, но чувствует, как неприятные ощущения понемногу смывает знакомое тепло.

Ему вручают банку пива, и он будто щитом закрывается ей от всего, что покрепче; особенно это помогает, когда кому-то удается взломать домашний бар.

Он как раз стоит на кухне и лениво покачивает банкой, слушая, как волнообразно колеблется громкость голосов и музыки, когда из-за холодильника появляется Билли с каким-то непонятным выражением на лице и полной бутылкой пива в руке.

— Привет, — говорит Стив.

Билли в ответ не здоровается, а лишь оглядывает его с ног до головы, как он это умеет: надменно и испытующе. И даже сейчас от этого у Стива мурашки, ему хочется выпрямиться. Но сегодня он уже поучаствовал в дурацкой игре, как Билли и хотел, поэтому позы не меняет: больше он нихрена ему не должен.

Стив ставит пиво на стол и опускает руку. Пытается сделать вид, что ему все равно.

Билли нечитаемым взглядом смотрит на банку, на опустевшую ладонь, на двор за окном. А потом хватает Стива за запястье и вздергивает, легко встряхивая, будто тот куда-то опаздывает.

Пиво внутри Стива перекатывается волнами. Выражение безразличия слетает с его лица, и вместо этого там теперь — он знает — решительность и одновременно растерянность.

— Пойдем. — Билли тянет его за локоть, и у Стива нет других вариантов, кроме как последовать.

*

Во дворе пусто: под ногами все та же пожухлая трава с валяющимися тут и там сигаретными окурками и следами, где волокли кегу. От ботинок Стива на земле тоже остаются следы, будто и его волокут. Они заворачивают за дом — и тут никого. В воздухе слабый запах травки, а единственные источники света — окно на втором этаже и фонарь через дом.

Билли не толкает к стене и не бьет — просто отпускает его локоть. Другой рукой он держит свое пиво, и на фоне темного стекла и мятой этикетки его пальцы выглядят чересчур яркими.

Стив вспоминает среду и урок английского — на них Билли скучает и сучит больше обычного. Он вспоминает, как Билли сказал Джозефу Кейлену: «Твою мать, да это же всего лишь книжки» — тому самому Джозефу Кейлену, у которого проблемы с чтением. Стив вызывает в памяти написанное на лице Билли высокомерное пренебрежение и пытается его воспроизвести, потому как совершенно не понимает, что тут сейчас происходит.

— Чего? — произносит он и надеется, что прозвучало так же, как у Билли, когда тот бросил: «Можно подумать, читать так сложно».

Билли, в отличие от Джо, не выглядит напуганным или расстроенным. Вместо этого он напряжен и сосредоточен, прямо как перед той дракой, — но вот Стив сейчас не боится. Он пережил это однажды и с тех пор стал лишь храбрее.

Но Билли не бьет — а сует ему бутылку пива.

— Пей до дна, — говорит.... нет, приказывает он Стиву, держа бутылку на весу между ними. 

Что-то мерзкое переворачивается у Стива в животе.

— Я... — решительно начинает он, но сбивается. — Зачем? — Как Билли сказать не получается: выходит неуверенно и жалобно.

Зато тот себе не изменяет:

— Потому что я так хочу, — бросает он; на лице у него все то же неспокойное выражение.

— Ты что, пьяный? — интересуется Стив. По Билли так сразу и не поймешь: он все время ходит вразвалочку и несет чушь, так что, вполне возможно, он просто всегда пьян.

Билли приподнимает губы и склоняет голову, но не в отрицании.

— А ты?

Стив качает головой. Пусть он расслаблен и будто дрейфует, он знает, где находится и с кем. Стив издает звук, лишь отдаленно напоминающий «Нет». Билли кладет руку ему на плечо, и в животе снова что-то переворачивается и ухает вниз. Он сжимает ладонь раз, другой и надавливает. Стив подчиняется бездумно — от удивления или еще чего-то.

На дворе март, но весна пока не наступила. Стив упирается коленями в холодную жесткую землю и чувствует, как мокнут джинсы; вздрагивает всем телом, но позу не меняет.

— Можешь всю целиком? — спрашивает Билли с неожиданной настойчивостью, будто для него очень важно, чтобы Стив мог — и мог прямо сейчас.

Это просто бутылка пива — одна бутылка пива. Он раньше опустошал такие залпом, и не раз. К тому же Билли, скорее всего, уже отпил из нее. Стив прочищает горло:

— Да. Могу.

Билли с силой опускает ладонь ему на лицо, и это не совсем пощечина, но близко. Стив все равно дергается. Хоть рука у Билли и влажная от конденсата с бутылки, кожа его теплая; к щекам Стива приливает волна жара, но ему не стыдно.

Билли опускает взгляд. Они слишком близко, и Стиву отсюда не видно его целиком: только широкую грудную клетку, плечи и лицо.

— Тебе слабо? — спрашивает Билли, поднимая бутылку, и вдавливает палец Стиву в щеку.

Это не то же самое, что на руках стоять на кеге: Стив мог бы легко подняться, сказать «Нет» или «Не надо», и этого, скорее всего, хватило бы, чтобы остановить — ну то, что сейчас происходит, чем бы оно ни было. Билли не удерживает его и, похоже, движения его не так резки, как обычно. Он дышит неровно, и из его рта над головой Стива вырываются призрачные облачка.

У Стива с дыханием тоже проблемы — сердце бьется слишком быстро, и он видит, как пар изо рта рассеивается, соприкасаясь с пряжкой ремня на джинсах Билли. Тот держит бутылку прямо над его лицом и большим пальцем оттягивает верхнюю губу Стива, растягивая его рот в ухмылке.

Стив открывает пересохшие губы, позволяет холоду наполнить легкие. Такое ощущение, что проходит вечность, прежде чем он чувствует первые капли пива. Оно не настолько стылое, как воздух или земля, но холоднее его языка. Дрожа, Стив автоматически сглатывает.

Билли издает глубокий гортанный звук удивления и возвращает бутылку в исходное положение. Его ладонь на щеке Стива словно одеревенела, но рука от запястья и выше подрагивает. На его лице тревога и сомнение: он явно колеблется, не зная, что сделать.

Стив сидит с открытым ртом и не отводит взгляда от Билли. Не двигается, почти не дышит и ждет. Думает: «Тебе слабо?»

Билли снова наклоняет бутылку, и Стиву достается больше, чем пара капель: рот быстро заполняет жидкость. Он прижимает язык книзу, на зубах пенится пиво, и часть вытекает из уголка рта, когда он не успевает вовремя сглотнуть. Капля течет по большому пальцу Билли.

Тот не останавливается, хоть Стив и давится, сглатывая. Билли продолжает вливать в него пиво, и в тусклом свете его глаза не видны, но белеют на закушенной губе зубы.

В груди у Стива наливается что-то горячее; ему необходимо дышать, но пиво все еще льется ему в рот. «Это просто пиво», — убеждает он сам себя слегка истерично. В бутылке жидкости не так уж и много, а он проглотил уже дважды.

Билли запрокидывает бутылку еще сильнее, но не настолько, чтобы она сразу опустела.

— Твою мать, — шепчет он. Под его ладонью щека Стива дергается, когда тот сглатывает. Билли отнимает руку и кладет ее себе на ширинку. 

Стив смотрит на все это словно со стороны; в груди горит, и от одного вида того, как двигается кисть Билли, что-то горячее опускается вниз, к животу. Свои замерзшие руки он держит на бедрах. Его собственный член дергается в штанах и наливается теплом. 

Бутылка теперь повернута почти вертикально горлышком вниз, и Стив открывает рот пошире. Может, повезет и следующий глоток станет последним. Его рот наполовину заполнен пивом, оно пузырится на языке, и когда бутылку наконец отнимают, по подбородку стекает белая пена.

Он сглатывает горечь, но следующий его вдох сладок; ночной воздух мягко прокатывается по горлу и гасит огонь в легких. Тепло в животе никуда не исчезает.

В одной руке Билли сжимает пустую пивную бутылку, в другой — свой вставший член через джинсы.

— Покажи, — говорит он.

Непонятно, о чем он и видно ли ему в темноте ширинку Стива; тот дергает молнию, но боится задать вопрос, боится услышать «нет». Член у Стива стоит так же крепко, как и у самого Билли.

Но Билли не говорит «нет». Он смотрит на ладони Стива, а затем берет его за подбородок.

— Открой рот.

Ширинку не расстегнуть — руки замерзли, — но рот открыть можно. Билли запрокидывает ему голову, чтобы взглянуть получше; Стив высовывает язык, показывая, что все проглотил.

— Блядь, — глухо произносит Билли и сжимает член; потом снова поднимает бутылку.

Стекло холодит кожу — еще хуже, чем пиво. Стив быстро прячет язык обратно, но бутылка следует за ним, ударяясь в сомкнутые губы и горлышком придавливая их к зубам.

Он вскидывает взгляд: Билли смотрит на него в каком-то ступоре и с открытым ртом — так же выглядели мужчины в парочке просмотренных Стивом порно, непосредственно перед тем, как им начинали отсасывать. Стив жадно сглатывает и открывает рот; облизывает горлышко. Мысли о пиве вызывают тошноту — он выпил более чем достаточно, все, что было, — но, к счастью, на стекле осталось лишь послевкусие.

— Твою мать, блядь, — произносит Билли слабо (слабо, как привкус пива на горлышке). Он приподнимает бутылку и скользит ей в открытый рот Стива, укладывает на язык.

Это всего лишь бутылка, и только. У Стива голова кругом, и он точно знает, что это всего лишь бутылка. Но в желудке горячо, а член стоит — и такое ощущение, что он сейчас как те люди на коленях из определенного рода видео, у которых тоже рты нелепо распахнуты, но по другой причине. Стив не знает, что делать, так что он просто держит бутылку на языке и не закрывает рот. Он надеется, Билли все поймет.

Тот проталкивает бутылку немного дальше, не отрывая глаз от лица Стива. Его рот приоткрыт, и между зубов мелькает язык. Другой рукой он снова принимается как-то сбивчиво массировать свой член.

Стив тоже касается холодного металла своей ширинки, но ему не сфокусироваться достаточно для того, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу. Единственное, что он контролирует, — это язык. И все силы уходят на то, чтобы не стиснуть челюсти, не прикусить. Он легко проходится пальцами по промежности, и бедра рефлексивно дергаются вверх, умоляя о большем.

Билли вынимает у него изо рта бутылку, вставленную сантиметра на три — и Стив прикрывает глаза, не зная, что произойдет дальше.

Он не успевает ни открыть их обратно, ни пошевелиться, как Билли снова засовывает бутылку, теперь гораздо глубже, практически все горлышко целиком. От неожиданности Стив давится, и этот звук отражается эхом от стенок. Под веками горячо, и он лишь сильнее зажмуривается. Стыд омывает его жаркой липкой волной. Что случится, если его стошнит? Что сделает Билли? Его никогда не били бутылкой — и хоть в фильмах она в таких случаях всегда разбивается, стекло в его рту толстое и крепкое.

Бесконечно длинную секунду ему кажется, что так и случится. Его рот наполняется слюной, смачивая горлышко, и ему страшно глотать, так что он сжимает кулаки на бедрах.

Билли не достает бутылку — держит ее на том же уровне, хотя наверняка и услышал тот звук. Он держит ее неподвижно, под четким углом, и Стив прислушивается к звуку, с которым пальцы елозят по ткани джинсов.

Наконец приходится сглотнуть; после этого горячечная дрожь уходит вместе со слюной. Из носа немного течет, а на ресницах влажно, но он в порядке.

— Ты можешь, — бормочет Билли, толкаясь себе в ладонь, — пососать ее?

Стив никогда такого не... он ел леденцы на палочке и паясничал, облизывая фруктовый лед, но такого он никогда не делал, кроме как пару раз в тех снах, от которых он просыпался на мокрых простынях. К тому же бутылка слишком твердая: на ощупь она совсем не похожа на член с его мягкой нежной кожей.

Он неуклюже и влажно смыкает губы на горлышке, стараясь изо всех сил. Ему тоже слышен этот хлюпающий звук, наполняющий бутылку. Вернувшаяся волна жаркого стыда подогревает пиво, все еще плещущееся в его желудке.

— Ты... — хрипит Билли сверху, — продолжай.

Сейчас Стив уже не может взглянуть на него, не вынув бутылки изо рта. Мокрыми от слюны губами он втягивает ее глубже и неотрывно смотрит на белые костяшки Билли, выделяющиеся на фоне черных джинсов. Билли с собой не нежничает — прямо как Стив, когда сильно возбужден; прямо как он делал бы сейчас, заставь он свои руки работать.

Удерживать голову в одном положении невозможно, так что Стив пробует приподнять и опустить ее, как делали девчонки, когда отсасывали ему. Вверх и вниз — несильно, чтобы снова не подавиться.

— Черт, — лихорадочно бормочет Билли, — черт. — Он снова кладет ладонь Стиву на лицо, и от нее становится горячо. Он немного вынимает бутылку и вставляет назад, упираясь горлышком в щеку с обратной стороны, чувствуя ее под своими пальцами. Стив тоже так делал — ощупывал головку своего члена через чью-нибудь щеку. От этого воспоминания, от ощущения в целом и влажного трения он стонет.

Снова цепляется за ширинку, но пальцы по-прежнему холодны, и от возбуждения они стали лишь непослушнее. Он тянет за пояс, выдирает кое-как заправленную рубашку, но не может просунуть руку внутрь.

Бутылку проталкивают еще глубже, и он забывает обо всем: мир сосредотачивается на его собственных губах, неумолимой твердости стекла и ладони Билли на его щеке. Он взмахивает руками, не зная, зачем, и в итоге кладет их Билли на бедра, замерзшими пальцами пытаясь попасть в карманы и преуспевая лишь отчасти. 

Билли трахает его бутылкой в рот. Это неправильно: нельзя так поступать с людьми — если вы не в порно, конечно. Стив всегда извинялся, когда так делал. Но Билли не извиняется. С другой стороны, он и не член сейчас загоняет Стиву в рот, туда-сюда, и даже не пиво. Не он чувствует, как касаются стекла зубы, — и, скорее всего, из-за собственного шумного дыхания даже не слышит тот самый звук. Это всего лишь пивная бутылка — что-то случайное, что он решил засунуть Стиву в рот.

Стив сосет сильнее, будто это и вправду член.

— Боже, — произносит Билли так, словно сейчас кончит — прямо как в воображении Стива. Билли вдавливает бутылку еще дальше, и Стиву становится страшно, что он задохнется. Он сотрясается всем телом, но бедра Билли не отпускает, да и тот держит его пришпиленным на месте бутылкой во рту.

Стив издает настойчивый звук, толкаясь языком в нижнюю часть горла бутылки. Ему не хочется останавливаться, но он ведь никогда... он не знает, как и в какой момент такое принято заканчивать. Он отчаянно вжимает палец в бедро Билли, жаждая получить ответ.

Бутылка выскальзывает под странным углом и больно задевает уголок губ. Она настолько мокрая, что с нее капает, и в темноте видно, как от нее исходит пар. Стив едва успевает взглянуть, как Билли выбрасывает ее; с глухим звуком она разлетается на осколки, ударившись то ли о забор, то ли о дом. О что-то, но не о Стива.

Ее больше нет — и прежде чем он успевает даже закрыть рот, Билли притягивает его к себе за волосы. Джинсы у него холодные, как и у Стива (как и колени, и руки). Через ткань Стив чувствует жар и возбужденный член. Билли толкается пахом ему в лицо, царапает вздыбившейся ширинкой скулу.

— Блядь, — раздраженно стонет Билли, — просто... — Будто Стив куда-то уходит, а не сидит тут, позволяя Билли держать его и прижиматься промежностью к лицу. Одной рукой Билли берет его за шею сзади и крепко держит.

Стиву холодно, но выдыхает он горячий воздух, и Билли стонет, подается бедрами вперед, потираясь джинсой о его сухие губы. Стив чувствует, как напрягаются бедра Билли под его руками, как сжимается ладонь на его шее. Он закрывает глаза, и Билли кончает в штаны. Его член горячит лицо Стива.

— Блядь, — повторяет Билли немного жалобно. Он продолжает тереться о Стива, но уже не так исступленно и в конце концов останавливается. Хватку в волосах и на шее он не ослабляет; Стив не против — он позволяет Билли держать себя. У него самого так сильно стоит, что он не чувствует тела, будто оно ему не принадлежит. Но руки Билли напоминают ему о том, что все реально, возвращают его обратно.

Стив тоже держит его в ответ, не вынимая пальцев из карманов, вжимаясь горящей кожей лица в теплое, слушая их общее сбитое дыхание. Уткнувшись в джинсовую ткань, он сглатывает в последний раз, пустым, потерявшим форму ртом.


End file.
